Anisa Elerren
Basics Level 17/3 Rogue/Trapsmith by the end of Book 1. Statistics *'Name:' Anisa Elerren, Anisa Elerren Sigmarr by Book 2 *'Age': 22 to 25 (Book 1), 45 (Book 2) *'Birthdate': November 9th? (SEND PRESENTS) *'Height': 5'3" *'Weight': 100lbs *'Gender': Female *'Race': Half Elf/Half Human *'Hair': Very dark brown *'Eyes': Olive green *'Alignment': Chaotic Good *'Orientation': Bisexual *'Deity': Unknown...? *'Primary Weapon(s)': Crossbow, long bow *'Other Weapons': Daggers *'Outlooks': Freedom is not freedom if it's only for a select few; protect those who can't protect themselves. *'Family: '''Lorairies Elerren (mother) Agmunder Sigmarr (husband) Cael'thir Sigmarr (son) Backstory Anisa lived a lonely childhood traveling the sands of Undaria with her mother, Lorairies. The Elerrens were an odd duo; her mother was a shady merchant dealing with illicit trade. Instead of growing up with other children to play with, Anisa worked as Lor's personal assistant and hidden away from others. When she wasn't acting as tea maid, she was doing dirty work like hiding items or helping bury suspicious packages with Lor. Only a half-elf, she would surely die long before Lor acquiring nothing of her "legacy." She had no future as the accessory of a crime lord, especially not one that barely loved her. Once she came of age Anisa had enough and broke away. Using money she stole from her mother, she set out to escape Undaria for the capital. A long and grueling journey, she was never truly safe. As a little girl, she was trained to defend herself, learned archery and most importantly, trust NO ONE. It took many months of traveling working tooth and nail to make it to Core's Pass in one piece. Unfortunately by the time she made it she was dirt broke with nowhere to go. Her dreams of living a better life were already shattered. But rather than let herself freeze or starve to death on the streets, she took up stealing. Pit-pocketing whatever she could, mostly. Book One It's not long before a local group of thieves took her in. They described themselves as a guild for the "lost" much like herself. She trained as a lock-picker, able to break into just about anything. It was simple; she'd break in and disarm security while the others took what they could. But one break-in she's not so lucky; the alarms sound and suddenly everyone but her is gone. Everything after was a blur, but next thing she knew she'd been cuffed and thrown in jail. She's given a choice: either stay locked up or serve time with the City Guard. That's where she and others met. Fear and confusion disguised by hostility, she's quick to blow them off. Especially a strange dwarf-like elf by the name of Sigmarr. Despite their glaring differences, they're forced to train under their new Sargent, Garrent Hollywood. Though initially snide and untrusting, she'd found herself thrown into a new life and forced to constantly readjust as one problem after another came their way. Using her thieving and survival skills, she's always quick to clear paths for others. And despite her unlawful nature, Anisa slowly developed a trusting bond with the sergeant and her teammates. Instead of demonizing her, they offered her a new world view. Sarcasm and hostility turned to playful banter. These people were becoming the closest thing in her life to friends.She wasn't even sure how to feel about it. In short time, it seemed like Hollywood shaped the group into decent guard trainees. Only from there they get pulled suddenly into much bigger adverseries, from a murder mystery to being thrown into the depths of Hell itself. With many people joining them along the way, then they returned to the surface alive they would soon become known as the Order of the Dragons. They became a special inquisition and demon-slaying force put together by the King. '''WIP: I'm missing like everything here right now.' At the end of book one, Anisa lost her right eye in the final battle on the tower. Despite this, she chose to continue living in the manor as a Dragon even after the Following's defeat. There was still so much she needed to do and now she had the time to maybe figure out her life. She continued her relationship with Sigmarr, and the two later conceived a son against odds. They were also able to legally get married. They wear matching braids as husband and wife. Book Two Unexpectedly (and I do mean unexpectedly) Anisa and Sigmarr find themselves the parents of a baby boy. It's obvious the moment from his birth he was one of the Children of Destiny in the prophesy. He was named Cael'thir, or Cael for short. Even if Anisa could not save the world herself, it was up to her to train Cael. She and Sigmarr would do everything they could to shape him into a new-age Dragon, as hard as it was going to be to let go. WIP Relationships Agmundr Sigmarr: '''Anisa's husband and long-time best friend. Despite butting heads at first, there was always something about him. Along with Valm, it felt like he'd been there for her since the beginning and that they understood each other better than anyone. Married for almost 20 years, she still loves to gush in his face and embarrass him. Also enjoys family gatherings with his folks. She views their bond as unbreakable and would do anything to protect him and Cael. '''Cael'thir Sigmarr: '''Her pride and joy. She swore to do everything in her power to give him a better, more loving childhood than her's. And with the help of Sigmarr, Greyson and other Dragons, she only hopes she did good. It's a worry of every parent's. Either as a result or in spite of, Cael came out much different than her. but Anisa loves to bond with him nonetheless. She sees a lot of similarities with him and his father, and views it as a good thing to be proud of. But much like his father, she is not above teasing him sometimes. He's still at that moody age but can't blame him with the burden on him and the new Dragons. She's afraid to suffocate him, knowing what it's like to need independence, but it scares her having to let go knowing he could never come back alive. The fact they all pushed this fate on their children is one that never goes away in the back of her mind. '''Valm Tenren: '''A long-time friend of Anisa's since training in the City Guard program. She rarely understands a word he says, but something about him is relaxing and endearing. She feels a little protective of him even if he could easily take care of himself and probably the whole party. In her mind they he and Sigmarr made the original trio with her. '''Greysen Firebrae: '''Anisa's superior, but also one of her greatest friends and role model. After Garrent's death, he had been by her side for comfort. Both having their share of rough patches and traumatic experiences, his presence makes her feel safe and understood. Much like Garrent, Greyson feels like the type of family she lacked her young life. She had him walk her down the aisle of her wedding. '''Garrent Hollywood-Tucon: Anisa's old sergeant. Having been a thief for so long, it was strange training under someone who didn't see her as an inferior or a low-life. His lax, friendly relationship with her and the guards won over her trust. There was someone that believed in her, and it slowly affected the way she saw things. His death completely rocked her, marking a point in her life where things would never ever be the same. She sees a lot of him in his daughter, which brings her joy. lliam Ven Orotel: '''A surprisingly (or not at all surprisingly) good friend of Anisa. His rough edges don't affect her and finds him entertaining. Used to sneaking around with him, it felt natural for her to hang around him at night. While not the same, she can't help but feel for Ven's plight being under his "father's" shadow. Elven bards make for bad parents, it seems to her. Became her official editor for the, uh, writing project she made in Hell that turned into a novel. '''Torrinth Agrach Dyrr: Much like Ven, Anisa sees him as a sneaking buddy. Despite being distrustful of drow at the beginning, Tor helped open her mind and she sees him as a pretty nice guy. Donovan Drakesblood: WIP Eoghan Urthadar: '''Eoghan is a good friend and comrade, even if they had a tendency to bicker back and forth like siblings. In fact, she finds it fun and will always take up the chance for friendly ribbing even as grown adults with kids. She appreciates his presence in her life and tries not to judge his chaotic life much. Necromancy? Ew but okay. Devil inside him? Well she was kind of his friend too. Turning into an elf? Well, uh, sure okay. Pretend to his kid that he was always an elf? Suuuure alright. With Maslin so much younger, she likes having at least one Dragon still to baby and spoil. '''Reuben Evergarden: WIP Mordechai Camshaft: WIP "Az": WIP The Children of Destiny: WIP Category:PC Characters